ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Koing Webb
Kyle Jaymes Webb is a American Professional Wrestler, better known as his ring name Koing Webb, he currently preforms for American Wrestling Federation and Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling, he is the current American Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion. ---- Early Life Webb was born December 12th, 1984 to parents Austin Webb and Samantha O' Neil, the oldest of three siblings. When he was five his parents divorced and he moved to Ajax, Ontario, Canada leaving his father and brothers behind. Webb's mother died in 1992 of a myocardial infarction. He moved back to McComb to live with his father. Webb's became interested in wrestling after watching Scotty Flamingo defeat Brian Pillman on at WCW's Bash at the Beach 1992. He worked at Ryan's Grill Buffet and Bakery as a waiter until his wrestling debut. ---- All Japan Death League Webb signed with AJDL in 2004 and debuted a month later in August beating Junichiro Santamaria in a Tacs and Glass match. He went undefeated for three weeks and at his Pay Per View debut he beat fellow gaijin Chris Paradise for the Gaijin Champion. He lost his first match in September aganist Jimmy Lost and would go on to lose his title the same week at the Pay Per View "Blood and Honor". After losing his title he went on a skid not winning a match until mid-November when he beat Chris Paradise in a ladders match. The win started a rivalry and Paradise began to interfer in Webb's matchs, Webb returned the favor costing Paradise a shot at the AJDL World Championship, the rivalry came to an end on Koing's birthday when Koing beat Paradise in a Death from Above cage match. On January 31st he beat Ryan O'Brien for the Ganji Championship. One Febuary 5th, he faced O'Brein in a rematch in which Koing Botched a Corkscrew Shooting Star Press breaking his neck, the Ganji Title was vacated and Webb was released from the company. ---- Hollywood Hills Wrestling Webb signed with HHW in March of 2006. He wrestled a few matchs in HHWs training complex before being called up in April. He lost his debut match aganist one of the companys fastest raising stars, Leo Moto. After a few weeks of random match he saved a wrestler known as The Guru from an assult by the companys owner Starcon. The two formed a lower card tag team, but in late May the team got a push beating the companys Tag Team Champions, Kurt Cornell and Super Hip in a TLC match, they recieved a title shot at HHW's next Pay Per View Mega Clash, which they lost, after the Guru suffered an injury the team split and Webb, again returned to the lower card. In early July Webb once again saved his former partner from an attack from John "Buster" Creed starting a rivalry between the two. After a few back and forth matchs they fued ended when Creed beat him. Shortly after the company opened a second brand which Webb was drafted to, he was rewarded the HHW Million Dollar Title. Two weeks later he was sceduled to compete in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell for the HHW World Heavyweight Title, but the match never took place as the company folded a week before the show. ---- Legacy Wrestling Federation and Titians Clash Wrestling Webb joined LWF in September of 2006 where he signed to compete as Super Helt and Koing Webb. The company folded before his first match. He along with most of the LWF roster signed to Titains Clash Wrestling where he competed as Koing Webb only. He never wrestled due to being realesed after a disagreement with the companys owner ---- American Wrestling Federation and Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling On July 31st, 2008 Koing signed with American Wrestling Federation and in his debut match on August 8th he defeated Homeless Will in a Ladders Match to become the first AWF Hardcore Champion. On August 9th Webb signed with Dangerous Under-Rated Wrestling. ---- In Wrestling As Koing Webb Finishers :*Epic Finish/Koing Krush (Swinging Gutwrench Driver) :*Backyard Bomb (Standing or a running one shoulder Powerbomb) :*Wish Me Luck/The Twist (Corkscrew 630° senton) :*Riotcity Express (Running Shining Wizard to a cornered oppenent, followed by a snapmare and another Shining Wizard) Signature Moves :*Drop Out (Imploding 450° Splash/Shooting Star Elbow) :*Canadian Bacon Leaf (Modified inverted cloverleaf) :*Spyder's Webb (Rope hung Boston crab) :*Fujinami-Plex (Dragon Suplex) :*Hit #1 (Iconoclasm from an electric chair position) :*Hit #2 (Cross-armed iconoclasm) :*Go To Hell, G.T.H (Vertical Suplex into a knee strike to the face) :*Spyder DDT (Legsweep DDT) :*Pulse of The Maggots (Torture rack piledriver, sometimes from the top rope) :*Slingshot Lariat with a 180° spin :*Moonsult Stomp :*Moonsult into a inverted DDT As Super Helt Finishers :*Superspeed Spark (Superkick to the back) :*Helt Lås (Inverted Figure four leglock) :*Ytterst Helt Buster Fører (Belly to back inverted mat slam) Signature Moves :*Super Helt Skvett (Moonsult Legdrop) :*Nordic Knockout (Leg hook swinging reverse STO) :*Hjerne Buster (Brain Buster) :*Translation Please? (Stalling running jumping knee drop with theatrics) :*Heltsult (Standing Moonsult) :*Knekk DDT (Snap DDT) :*Diving Ax Handle :*Sharpshooter Nicknames :*The Living Bumpmiester :*The Anti-Hero (AJDL) :*HHW's Resident Superhero (As Super Helt) Entrance Themes :*Turning Japanese- The Vapors (AJDL Debut only) :*Hit That- The Offspring (AJDL) :*Die Mother Fucker Die- Dope (LWF) :*oMOBSCENE- Marilyn Manson (TCW) :*Sukker- Raga Rockers (HHW,LWF as Super Helt) :*Issues- Mindless Self Indulgence (AWF) ---- Titles and accomplishments :*'All Japan Death League' :*AJDL Ganji Championship x2 :*ADJL Hall of Famer :*'Hollywood Hills Wrestling' :*HHW Million Dollar Title x1 (First) :*'Legacy Wrestling Federation' :*LWF Hardcore Championship x2 :*LWF Intercontinental Championship x1 :*'Titians Clash Wrestling' :*TCW Hardcore Championship x1 :*'American Wrestling Federation' :*AWF Hardcore Championship x1 ---- Personel life Webb is currently dating his girlfriend of six years Katie Daniels, they live together in Ajax, Ontario, Canada with their two ferrets Logan and Sarah. Webb's brother Evan Webb is also a wrestler and his sister Tracy O'Neil is a model. Webb is a devoted Pastafrian and a Tampa Bay Rays fan he is also the drummer of a Green Day cover band known as The Armstrongs. Webb collects Pokemon cards and has his own Pokemon fan site, his travels and sleeps with a stuffed Squirtle and owns every Pokemon videogame relased to the public.